Debate
by solitudexskylark
Summary: Alfred dan Walter berdebat, tidak mau saling mengalah, hanya untuk tetap bersama dengan orang tersayang mereka, Arthur Kirkland. [USUK; HOW Siblings] Mind to RnR?


**Hetalia dimiliki oleh Hidekaz Himaruya. **Sedangkan **HOW Siblings (Halona, Olivia, dan Walter)** dimiliki oleh saya dan _partner_ saya (dan semoga dia merestui karena gue baru bilang setelah nge _publish_ ceritanya /ditimpuk/)

.

 **Notes:**

\- Halona Halfrith Kirkland (British Virgin Islands)

\- Olivia L. Jones (United States Virgin Islands)

* * *

Kening Arthur berkerut dalam. Pasalnya, dia terjebak di tengah perdebatan duo ayah-anak yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya sakit kepala. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Alfred dan Walter, tolong garisbawahi dua nama tersebut. Mereka terus melakukan aksi debat yang sama sekali tidak penting bagi Arthur.

Mari kita simak perdebatan mereka.

"Aku ingin Mum tidur di kamarku malam ini!"

" _Whoops,_ aku dan Artie memiliki 'urusan penting' malam ini, Walt! Sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu gugat!"

Sang Briton memijit kening secara spontan, bukan karena ia terlalu lelah untuk mengoreksi panggilan Walter untuknya, karena kebetulan hal tersebut hanya menjadi sebagian kecil dari alasan mengapa ia mendadak merasa sial. Duo ayah-anak yang sama-sama memiliki mulut besar ini tak kunjung berheti berdebat, bahkan saking sibuknya pun tak menyadari bahwa Arthur sudah terlalu _tua_ untuk mendengarnya. _Pria tua yang malang._

Ketiganya berada di ruang keluarga, sama-sama duduk di sofa panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan TV layar lebar yang sedang menyala. Siaran ulang band rock favorit sang Briton yang baru konser di Chicago semalam bahkan tak mampu mengalahkan suara Alfred dan Walter yang saling beradu argumen seolah tak ada habisnya. Arthur menyambar remote TV untuk memperbesar volume—persetan dengan tetangga—namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Arthur menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan remote tersebut, juga menunjukkan sisi sadisnya dengan memukul kepala Alfred dan Walter dengan remote ini. Oh, tidak, resikonya cukup besar.

"Dad tidak ingin mengalah padaku? Padahal aku ingin membaca buku detektif baru dengan Mum sebelum tidur!"

"Lalu kalian membiarkanku tidur sendirian begitu saja? _Aw, great!_ Urusanku dengan Artie itu sangat penting dan waktu kami tidak lama lagi!"

"Dad 'kan memang selalu tidur dengan Mum! Jadi malam ini gantian aku yang tidur dengannya!"

" _For God's Sake_ , tolong berhenti berdebat." Arthur mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan ekspresi lelah, rasanya jauh lebih baik jika ia segera angkat kaki dari sini dan mengungsi ke halaman belakang rumah. Belum lagi dirinya tak merasa telah menikmati waktu _afternoon tea_ untuk hari ini. _Pantas saja kepalanya menjadi cepat pusing._ Dalam sekejap ia telah menyiapkan suatu rencana: cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum mereka dapat meledakkan kepalanya, lalu meminta Halona menyiapkan teh dan camilan untuk ia nikmati di halaman belakang rumah dengan pemandangan berbagai bunga cantik kesayangannya yang masih bermekaran.

Terdengar seperti rencana yang sempurna dalam aksi menyelamatkan diri, namun sayangnya rencana hanya tinggal rencana.

"Aku pergi sekarang—" Sebelum Arthur sempat pergi barang satu langkahpun, Alfred dan Walter langsung menarik tubuh sang Briton dengan cepat. Dalam sekejap ketiga tubuh tersebut terhempas kembali ke sofa. Rasanya sebagian besar saraf di dalam tubuh Arthur menjadi mati rasa begitu merasakan pelukan yang erat dari sisi kanan-kiri tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan, Walt. Artie punyaku."

"Tidak, Mum punyaku. Dad yang harus pergi sekarang."

Apalagi ini.

Dan perdebatan kembali terjadi. Jika yang tadi Arthur hanya dipusingkan dengan mulut besar mereka, maka kali ini ditambah dengan dirampasnya keleluasaan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Tolong, Arthur memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat, telinganya terasa diserang bertubi-tubi dengan polusi suara dari bom yang dihantam dari jarak dekat. Ini jauh lebih menyiksa, tolong garisbawahi kembali. Mendadak Arthur merasa heran mengapa dirinya bisa terjebak di keluarga yang penuh kebisingan seperti ini.

Oh, dia berani bersumpah bahwa dirinya telah menangkap basah sosok Halona dan Olivia yang mengintip mereka dari balik dinding ruang dapur sambil terkikik geli. _Keparat_ , seharusnya mereka membantunya untuk melepaskan diri sebelum ia mati kehabisan napas! Dasar anak-anak durhaka.

"Aku dan Mum sudah berjanji untuk membaca buku itu bersama, Dad! Waktunya tinggal malam ini sebelum dia terbang ke London besok!"

" _Geez_ , bukan hanya kau yang punya urusan dengannya, Walt! Dia tetap tidur bersamaku dan aku tidak menerima bantahan lagi!"

"Dad pikir menunggu kalian yang datang ke rumah ini sebulan sekali itu mudah? Aku sudah lama ingin dibacakan cerita oleh Mum!"

Arthur sudah tidak tahan lagi, maka dia mendorong Alfred dan Walter untuk membebaskan diri. Namun sialnya perdebatan mereka tak kunjung berhenti juga.

"Berapa usiamu, Walt? Bukankah seharusnya kau bisa membaca buku ceritamu sendiri?"

"Tapi ini beda, Dad! Aku yakin novel ini pasti memiliki banyak kosakata yang belum kukenal, jadi aku ingin meminta bantuan Mum untuk ikut membacanya!"

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamus untuk mencari kata yang sulit kau pahami, _little guy!_ "

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau baca novel malam ini sama Mum!"

" _SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"_ Dengan segala luapan emosi yang tak mampu untuk dibendung lagi, Arthur bangkit dari sofa untuk menjitak kedua kepala Alfred dan Walter dengan tenaga yang tidak main-main. Tentu saja kali ini efeknya berbeda, keduanya langsung mengeluh kesakitan sembari mengelus kepala masing-masing yang terasa berdenyut nyeri, namun cukup untuk menghentikan perdebatan mereka untuk saat ini.

"Jika kalian masih berani untuk membuka mulut, aku bersumpah akan mengurung kalian di satu kamar dengan banyak hantu di dalamnya!"

Otomatis kedua bahu mereka menjadi menegang, baik Alfred maupun Walter tidak _segila_ itu untuk melawan bila ancamannya sudah seperti itu.

Dahi Arthur berkerut dalam dengan disertai sepasang alis tebalnya yang menukik tajam, _plus_ wajahnya yang memerah sebagai efek dari dirinya yang sudah habis kesabaran. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, Arthur memulai siang hari yang cerah dengan menceramahi Alfred dan Walter, tentu saja dipastikan bakal bertahan lama. Ayah dan anak itu menunduk dengan raut wajah suram layaknya anjing yang merasa bersalah karena dimarahi oleh tuan mereka. Dimulailah giliran untuk merasakan telinga mereka menjadi panas dengan ceramah panjang lebar _a la_ Arthur Kirkland.

Di samping Arthur masih _bersemangat_ untuk menyampaikan petuah-petuah nonstop, terdengar kembali suara kikikan kecil yang meluncur dari dua gadis yang seharusnya sedang melakukan kreasi berbagai macam masakan untuk makan malam nanti. Sialnya, kali ini hanya Walter yang sadar. Diam-diam Walter menatap kedua kakak angkatnya dengan mata menyipit, _oh ayolah bantu kami, hei!_

Namun respon yang diberikan sama sekali di luar harapan sang bocah pirang. Kakak perempuan tertua malah sibuk menoleh ke segala arah dengan jenaka, sedangkan satunya lagi ternyata bisa menjadi lebih kejam dengan memberikan gestur _fighting_ dengan lidah yang terjulur. Oh, dia tahu persis alih-alih merasa simpatik maupun memberikan semangat, Olivia malah memberikan ejekan secara tak lisan padanya. Sungguh malang nasib Walter Jones-Kirkland ini.

Meskipun belum sepenuhnya merasa puas untuk mengomel, namun Arthur memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menatap kedua orang yang paling disayanginya ini— _whoops_ , untung saja Walter kembali menunduk dengan waktu yang tepat. Pria Briton itu menghela napas, _apa tadi aku terlalu keras? Well,_ rasanya Arthur menjadi tidak tega juga.

Tiba-tiba Alfred dan Walter merasakan tubuh mereka ditarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Arthur yang melakukannya, dan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum geli begitu merasakan ayah dan anak ini kembali kompak untuk menenggelamkan wajah mereka pada masing-masing pundaknya dengan manja. Meskipun mereka telah membuat dirinya jengkel, namun mereka tetap saja menggemaskan. Jika sudah bertengkar seperti tadi, keduanya menjadi terlihat seperti anak kecil sebaya yang sedang berebut permen—tetapi Arthur menolak untuk disamakan dengan permen. _Dia tidak manis dan tidak bisa dimakan_.

"Walter," Arthur membuka suara, kali ini nadanya terdengar melunak. Bahkan tangannya digerakkan untuk mengelus puncak kepala anak tersayang. "Aku tak keberatan untuk menemanimu membaca, kita bisa baca novel barumu setelah makan malam."

Bocah itu langsung bersorak gembira dengan mata berbinar-binar, sedangkan Alfred mendongak untuk melayangkan tatapan protes kepada pasangan hidupnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, Artie? Kau tega membiarkanku tidur sendiri di sofa dan meringkuk kedinginan nantinya?" Rencana untuk _bermesraan_ dengan sang pria Briton ini menjadi terancam, padahal Alfred berharap dapat melakukannya sebelum kembali pulang ke rumah dinas masing-masing demi menjalankan tugas kenegaraan sebagaimana status asli mereka.

"Oh, bukan itu maksudku, _Merlin_." Arthur menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Aku akan mengajak Walter untuk membaca buku di kamar kita, kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena—" Arthur sedikit memalingkan wajah sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—kau lupa kalau aku masih ada urusan di D.C. bersama _boss_ selama tiga hari dari besok? Periksa kembali jadwalmu baik-baik, _idiot._ "

Alfred mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mungkin masih belum merasa _klik_ dengan maksud kalimat Arthur barusan. Arthur mendengus pelan meskipun wajahnya masih dalam posisi yang sama, dalam hati pria Briton ini merutuki Alfred yang begitu _tolol_ untuk menangkap _kode_ yang /menurutnya/ sudah sangat jelas untuk ditujukan.

Oh—

Ooh!

Setelah Alfred menyadari kebiasaan anaknya di malam hari, baru pria ini menyadari maksudnya.

" _Well, deal?"_ Untuk mencegah terjadinya ocehan panjang lebar dari lanjutan sebelumnya, Alfred bergerak duluan untuk melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Arthur. Pria Amerika ini tertawa dengan reaksi Arthur yang sedikit memberontak karena menganggap bahwa bermesraan di depan _anak-anak_ merupakan hal yang memalukan. Alfred mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Walter, yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dan acungan jempol. Kasus selesai dengan begitu mudahnya.

 _Apalah artinya untuk mengalah sehari saja jika dia bisa bermesraan dengan Arthur selama tiga hari nantinya?_ Senyuman Alfred semakin melebar tatkala membayangkan mereka bisa bermesraan tanpa gangguan dari apapun, terutama dari _anak mereka_. Dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan kehadiran Walter yang seringkali mengigau dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di kamar mereka. Terdengar menyenangkan, Alfred menjadi tak sabar untuk menantikan hari esok, meskipun ia harus kembali dilimpahkan oleh tugas kenegaraan sesampainya di distrik federal.

Namun senyuman Alfred tidak bertahan lama setelah Walter menyadari _kelicikan_ sang ayah. Bocah itu menggembungkan pipi dengan raut wajah cemberut, lalu dia mulai merengek. "Aku ingin ikut ke D.C. bersama kalian!"

Oh, Tuhan, senyum Alfred langsung memudar tak lama kemudian karena Walter kembali bersikap sulit, sungguh memancing kembali perdebatan yang dikira sudah diselesaikan secara damai. Arthur yang menyadari pun langsung melangkah mundur, siap untuk menghindar sejauh mungkin, karena Arthur sama sekali tidak berminat untuk merasakan kepalanya disiksa kembali untuk jilid kedua.

Iris hijau zambrudnya menatap pada dua anak gadis angkatnya yang sedari tadi masih berada di tempat, mengisyaratkan untuk menyuruh mereka agar membantunya dalam menghadapi kejadian yang serupa. Sementara yang diberi kode saling melirik satu sama lain, lalu mengangkat kedua bahu dan tersenyum simpul.

 _Mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini._

* * *

 **A/N:** Entah kesambet apa tiba-tiba pengen ngepost cerita lama ini. Btw, bionya Walter bisa dicek di sini - justpaste . it / indonesianversion (tinggal hilangkan spasinya). Jangan tanya soal bionya Halona dan Olivia, soalnya belum kelar-kelar entah dari zaman kapan /ditimpuk/ (2)

.

 **Sign in,**

the half evil


End file.
